Bloodstained
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Netto's world crumbles as he is thrown into the shadows.


Bloodstained

Author's Note: This story contains **heavy** boy/boy romance and gore, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series, nor do I own "The Invasion from Within" from Disgaea: Hour of Darkness.

Japanese Terms: **Arigatou**- Thank you, **Daijobu****?**- Are you all right?, **Gomen**- Sorry, **Hai**- Yes, **Hidoii**- It's too much/too excessive, **Iie**- No, **Itai**- It hurts, **Kuso**- Shit, **Matte**- Wait, **Nani****?**- What?, **Onegai**- Please, **Tasukete**- Help/Save me

Pairing: Netto x Tohru

Summary:

While on a routine shopping excursion, Hikawa Tohru comes across a horrifying sight, a discovery that will test the limits of his love for Hikari Netto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru made his way down the sidewalk slowly, whistling as cars zoomed by. He stopped in front of the door to a restaurant, eying the menu.

_"I bet Netto would love to have curry tonight!"_ he smiled, his hand reaching for the door.

"Tohru-kun…" a soft frail voice shot by his ears.

The boy looked around, trying to trace the origin of the crippled voice. "What was that?"

"Tohru-kun…Tasukete…" he heard it again.

_"It's coming from that alleyway…"_ Tohru walked across the street, his heart beating quickly as he entered the dark area.

His eyes adjusted to the black shadows, his eyelids flying open with what he saw next.

"Tohru-kun…" the brown-haired boy gripped weakly at a brick wall.

-----------------------------------------------

"Netto!" Tohru ran to the boy's side, gasping at the sight of his boyfriend's beaten body.

His hair was disheveled and his clothes were torn. His tank top was shredded in various places, and his shorts lay ripped in the corner. There were bruises all over his arms and legs, as well as a long lesion in his belly. From head to toe, the boy was covered in blood.

"Netto-kun! Daijobu?" Tohru shook the boy. "Speak to me!"

"Tohru-kun…itai…" he sobbed, his tears mixing with crimson.

Tohru moved his soaking hand to the boy's face. His fingers dripped with the red liquid, the heat quickly leaving his flesh. He clasped his hand beneath the brown-haired boy's stomach, more fiery liquid spewing from Netto's entrails.

"Tohru-kun…itai…" He repeated.

The pale boy wrapped his arms around Netto, using his body heat to warm him.

Through battered eyes, Netto struggled to stay awake. He managed to utter a sentence before his voice went blank. "It was terrible…"

"Shh…It's all right now…" Tohru comforted him. _"Hidoii…Who could have done this?"___

"Gomen Tohru-kun…I couldn't stop it. I'm supposed to be yours…" Netto bit his lip.

"Don't say things like that now!" Tohru grasped Netto's shoulders. "Let's go…" he lifted him to his chest, snaking his hands underneath the boy and covering him with his sweatshirt. "Just relax…Everything will be okay…"

-----------------------------------------------

Netto awoke to the sound of running water, barely able to move his head due to the pain shooting up his back and neck.

Tohru ran a hand through the boy's dirty hair, looking into his broken eyes. _"So fragile…How could I let this happen?"___

Netto opened his mouth to speak. "Tohru…arigatou…"

Tohru rubbed the boy's cheek, nodding before standing up. "We should get you cleaned up."

The brown-haired boy felt Tohru lift him again, this time higher up in the air. "Tohru-kun…"

Tohru walked into the bathroom, a confused Netto in his arms.

The pale boy finally released Netto from his grasp, sitting him down next to the bathtub. "Here." he handed him a towel.

Netto's expression didn't change. He agreed silently and removed the clothes that Tohru had provided him upon their return to the apartment.

"I'll patch your wounds up afterwards. If you need anything, just call." Tohru left the room.

"Hai." Netto dipped his foot into the tub, checking the temperature.

-----------------------------------------------

Netto sighed, trying to forget the horrible feeling of his body being violated. He watched the water ripple beneath his weight, its colour changed by the blood that still clung to his skin.

_"It still hurts…But I feel so much better now that Tohru is here…"_

The boy fell back lightly against the edge of the tub, sinking into the soothing aqueous substance. "Tohru probably hates me now for causing him so much trouble…" he faked a laugh.

"Then again…he does love me…"

-----------------------------------------------

"Bandages…scissors…gauze…" Tohru dumped the contents of the first-aid kit onto the bed.

"Tohru-kun…" Netto stepped out of the bathroom, towel tied around his waist.

"Sit." Tohru motioned. "I'll try to keep myself from staring."

"You'd better…" Netto sat down on the bed, his bones aching.

Tohru treated the larger injuries first, wrapping Netto's right arm in a bandage and applying disinfectant to the cuts.

"I really appreciate everything you've done for me." Netto whispered.

"It's nothing. You're worth every second."

Netto gave Tohru a partial smile, his brown locks jetting over his eyes.

"I wish I'd been there for you sooner…" Tohru looked down at the floor. "Maybe I could have saved you from that vicious experience…"

"Tohru…" Netto put his head to the pale boy's shoulder, closing his eyes. "It's not your fault…"

"If…if I just hadn't left you alone…" tears escaped from his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself…" Netto squeezed Tohru's arm. At that moment, he shivered against the cold air.

Tohru pulled himself from his thoughts, passing Netto a fresh set of clothes. "Wouldn't want you to get sick too."

Netto eyed Tohru for a moment, chuckling silently as he pushed his arm away.

"What's the matter? Aren't you cold?"

"Iie." Netto looked up at the ceiling. "I'm yours…"

"Nani?" Tohru almost fell off the bed.

"Tohru-kun…I need you to help me get over this…" Netto shifted his gaze back to the other boy.

"Yo-you're kidding, right?"

"I'm serious Tohru-kun!" Netto latched himself onto Tohru, pinning his arms to the bed sheets. "Release me from this pain…"

"Matte!" Tohru pushed Netto's head away. "Have you gone crazy?! Let go!"

"Onegai? Do it for me." Netto said in the sweetest voice possible.

Tohru weighed his options. _"Do I give him what he wants? Wouldn't I be hurting him more?"_

"Onegai?" Netto asked again, ruffling Tohru's hair.

_"What should I do?"_

"Tohru-kun?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Tohru held Netto's hands in his own.

"Hai!" Netto replied. "I've never been surer about anything else in my whole life!"

Tohru nodded, loosening the knot in the towel. "Promise me that you'll tell me to stop if it hurts."

Netto agreed, his body slipping from the towel.

Tohru laid Netto down flat against the bed, licking his lips as he tickled the boy. He took hold of Netto's wrist, tonguing the flesh between his neck and shoulder.

"Quit teasing me, Tohru-kun!"

"Teasing? You really do want to go all out…" Tohru moved down Netto's chest, leaving a trail of saliva.

The pale boy arched his fingers as they descended over Netto's back, digging his nails into the soft flesh. He forced his lips to Netto's, their tongues clashing as water dripped from their mouths.

Netto moaned, unable to contain his excitement. He fought against Tohru's tongue for dominance, but failed miserably. _"Kuso…Why does he get all the fun?"___

Tohru broke away from the taste of Netto's lips, reaching for the bottom of his tank top and throwing it aside.

Netto purred as he felt Tohru's hands snake under his body. "Tohru-kun!"

The younger boy grinned as he placed the boy on the pillows. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?"

Netto frowned, insulted by Tohru's childish façade. "Just get on with it!"

"As you wish." Tohru laughed, relieving himself of his shorts and grabbing Netto by both wrists.

"You could be gentler, you know?" Netto suggested.

Tohru loosened his grip, smiling as he crawled closer to the boy.

_"He's really going to do it!" _

"What? You want me to stop?" Tohru let go of his wrists.

"Iie! Get it over with!" Netto complained. _"I can take the pain…I can take the pain…" _He repeated in his mind, feeling a sharp stinging sensation underneath his waist.

"TOHRU-KUN!"

-----------------------------------------------

"Come on…It wasn't that awful, was it?" Tohru looked through dazed eyes at Netto's shaking body. "You asked for it."

"When I asked you for it, I didn't mean for you to paralyze me from the waist down!" he shot back, shielding his eyes from the morning sunlight.

"You'll lose the numbness in a couple of hours. It's no big deal!" Tohru retorted.

Netto glared at his boyfriend, but quickly reverted to his easy-going persona. "Arigatou

Tohru-kun!" he leapt into the pale boy's arms.

"Daijobu. Everything will be fine from now on. I'll rectify my mistake. I'm here for you!"

-----------------------------------------------

_Enemy inside of me!__  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy inside of me!_

_I'm__ caught! I cannot kick them out!  
Their claws are wrapped around my throat and squeezing tighter  
Insanity is coming over me  
Their every wish is my command  
No way out!_

_I'll__ feed them! You will too!  
They're going to take control of you!  
You'll know when they have you trapped  
Everything looks cloudy and you feel like you're on fire  
Inhabited, I wish I were dead  
My blood has turned from red to black  
No way out!_

_Enemy inside of me!__  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy inside of me!_

_When they come for you…__  
They know deep inside, the things you can't try to hide  
No hope after the first bite…_

_Look out, cause they're onto you!  
They'll cut you open, crawl inside and you'll be lost forever  
Don't try to run, cause you're the chosen one  
Your world is gone, no turning back  
No way out!_

_Enemy inside of me!__  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy inside of me!  
Enemy!_

-----------------------------------------------

-Owari-


End file.
